The Look of Fire
by MimiErised
Summary: As she lay there dying I understood, I understood I was in love with her.


_Sadly I do not own Harry potter _

_ALL rights go to JK Rowling _

_This_ _is my very first fanfic guys_

_ Its just a taster for the story so its a bit slow, so please be nice but any feedback would be great :)_

Chapter 1

The look of fire

It pained me. It pained me to look at her.

Concealed behind the blinding horizon I watched her, the light reflected in her gaze. She sat still and alone.

Softly her fingers caressed the sand, before clenching a handful within her frail body watching intently as she let it fall between her fingers. Unknowing of the transfixed eyes she removed her torn, blooded shirt, tossing it aside before discarding the rest of her clothes. With the crashing of the waves and the mournful cries of the wind relentlessly howling against the softer whimpers of the ocean I sensed she found a piece of solace. The fresh wounds remained untouched upon her body, the deep red freely falling sending comforting touches down her stomach and legs. In that moment I could see she found peace.

As she lay there dying I understood, I understood I was in love with her.

Hermione had perpetually romanticised the world throughout her life.

She somehow even managed to apply this life philosophy to finalising her divorce to Ron Weasley, insisting there was a greater force at work that would ultimately bring her into the welcoming arms of somebody else's love.

They had parted ways rather amicably, both declaring their continual support for the other, secretly knowing yet unwilling to admit their friendship had long since been sacrificed. As she walked around her and Ron's once shared flat there was an emptiness in her wake, both metaphorical and literal. Her eyes flickered between the filled brown boxes marked with a 'H' on one side of the room and the others marked with an 'R' lined up against the wall facing her. The reality of the image made Hermione smile through her sadness as though the boxes would suddenly gain life and begin to battle for their owner declaring their opposition to the other. Hermione bent down to the photograph carefully placed on top of one the boxes closest to her, she lifted it higher reminiscing slightly at the image; it was a photograph she had taken of Ron and Harry the day they had passed their auror training. Smiling she delicately traced her hand along the laughing face of Ron before slowly crossing the battlefield to place it on one of the boxes blood stained with 'R'.

She had not felt right keeping it, as though it was an unnecessary sentiment preventing her from letting their old life go and the love that went with it. So for the first time in Hermione's life she allowed herself to stop fighting and admit defeat.

Over the next week she spent as much of her free time with the Potter's, trying incessantly to explain her choice to move to Africa.

"But I don't understand why you would choose to move so far away now" Ginny exclaimed with her brows furrowed.

"Probably because I've just got divorced Gin, maybe I'm having a mid-life crisis I don't know"

"You always know" Harry replied quietly, he of all her friends and family she knew would miss her the most. He despised saying goodbye more than anything, the sense of finality irked him, an inescapable awkwardness he felt saying the word prevented him from ever trying.

Hermione looked sympathetically at her best friend a warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, like a blooming lily in the spring.

"Harry, this is something I have to do for myself staying here, acting so normal, it will drive me insane. I need time to… to understand"

"Understand what?" Ginny angrily retorted, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know yet that's what I need to find out" Hermione explained softly

"You see you don't need to go you've already gone barmy 'mione!" harry shouted.

This repetitive argument continued for a few hours before Hermione stormed out of the Potter residence shouting they needed to accept her decision before apparating behind their white kissing gate just as the rain began to fall.

The day before Hermione flew to Egypt she wrote a very detailed letter to Harry explaining herself more coherently than she had done in person; she had always been a person more able to clearly express herself through her writing, less emotions were involved. As she watched the borrowed owl take flight and soar through the clear sky until he became a tiny spec amidst the blue she imagined herself flying to Egypt embarking on a new life, an adventure of her own.

She had decided to travel the muggle way, rather than by the international floo network, she had always enjoyed the experience of flying through the sky, sitting on air, in some ways she thought it much more magical. The moment the air stewardess stopped displaying the safety precautions, something Hermione had always found absolutely necessary, she turned to her oval window smiling. As the plane grew higher and the clouds began to level Hermione discarded her travel guide and began to stare once more at the sight before her. Laughing slightly as she remembered when she was a child she had always created scenes and faces with the clouds as though they were all godly figures there to provide entertainment to children. As the clouds thinned and the last smiling face reformed into nothing Hermione's head uncomfortably settled against the window as she dreamt of herself amongst the whiteness.

_So that's the first chapter- this is a Draco/Hermione fic so he will make an appearance very soon _

_please R&R -Mimi _


End file.
